beta_changesfandomcom-20200213-history
MS-DOS:2.11:Kaypro 16 OEM/Autoload/disk05/DATASTAR.COM
DataStar. Strings 0x17-0x50 Copyright. Copyright © 1978, 1984 MicroPro International Corp. 0x53-0x8C Program name, release and product ID. MicroPro DataStar Release 1.60 ID # 611653KQ-002 0x8F-0xB0 Computer name. Kaypro 16 0xB3-0xD4 no printer yet selected 0xD7-0xF8 Spaces. 0xDB-0x11C Spaces. 0x61B1-0x61BB BATCH.OVR file. BATCH OVR 0x61BD-0x61C7 FORMGEN.COM file. FORMGEN COM 0x61CC-0x61D5 DTANDXDEFE 0x6205-0x6509 CURSOR: ^A=prev field ^S=left char ^D=right char ^F=next field ^T=first field ^L=last field FIELD EDIT: ^G=delete char ^V=insert hole ^C=copy from previous record OTHER: ^Z=restore screen ^U=print form ^O=print data ^J=help on/off END/EXIT: ^B=end entry ^E=exit current mode FIELD EDIT: ^G=delete char ^V=insert hole FIELD EDIT: ^G=delete char ^V=insert hole ^Y=remove record from file FIELD EDIT: ^G=delete char ^V=insert hole ^Y=clear scan mask OTHER: ^Z=restore screen ^J=help on/off END/EXIT: ^B=end entry ^N=next record ^P=prev record ^E=exit mode _______________________________________________________________________________ 0x656B-0x668A ADD MODE current form= ADD MODE LOCATE KEY MODESCAN MODE (D) SCAN MODE (I) EDIT SCAN MASK VERIFY MODE MAINTENANCE , PLEASE ENTER KEY /BATCH 0x668D-0x669F hfile entered data, 0x66A1-0x66C8 to exit the current mode 0x66CA-0x6700 to return to top of form and continue: 0x6707-0x6719 Press to 0x671D-0x6727 hfile updat 0x672A g 0x6732-0x6743 hgo to next record 0x674D-0x6769 Remove data from file? (Y/N) 0x676C Y 0x676E N 0x6772-0x677F Key not found. 0x6781-0x6792 K = re-enter key 0x6794-0x67B5 I = continue in scan index mode 0x67B7-0x67E0 D = display record with next higher key 0x67E2-0x67E4 KDI 0x67E8-0x6809 icontinue scan at file beginning: 0x680C-0x6817 End of file. 0x681E-0x682F Beginning of file. 0x6832-0x684E ~jcontinue scan at file end: 0x6851-0x6881 File is empty so add mode is the only legal mode. 0x6889-0x68C5 The file does not contain any records to match the scan mask. 0x68C9-0x68E9 jcontinue in EDIT SCAN MASK mode. 0x68EC-0x690C The batch file has been verified. 0x690F-0x6929 ~jenter another batch name. 0x692C-0x6956 Form name cannot be used as batch file name 0x695F-0x696B ‚ is complete 0x6970-0x697C Press ESC key 0x697F-0x6984 pj to 0x6987-0x6998 Key already exists 0x699E-0x69BD Cannot read form definition file 0x69CD-0x69E5 is not present on drive 0x69E7-0x69E9 {b: 0x69EB-0x69FD Insufficient memory 0x6A02-0x6A0F Directory on d 0x6A12 k 0x6A14-0x6A18 Disk 0x6A1A-0x6A21 {b: full 0x6A26-0x6A6C End of session. All work saved, but re-start is necessary to continue. 0x6A6E-0x6A96 (If disk is full, first remove something) 0x6A9C-0x6AA7 Index file, 0x6AAB-0x6AE0 , has incorrect key length or is improperly terminated 0x6AE5-0x6AEF Data file, 0x6AF8-0x6AFC Disk 0x6AFE-0x6B1C {b: read/write failure on file 0x6B22-0x6B43 Replace system disk, press RETURN. 0x6B48-0x6B8D The form definition file is where the specifications for your form are 0x6B8F-0x6BD6 stored. If you have not yet designed a form, choose a name for the form 0x6BD8-0x6BFA definition file and enter it below. 0x6C03-0x6C13 A form definition 0x6C19-0x6C47 Press RETURN to enter form name or ^C to exit: 0x6C4C-0x6C78 name is one to eight letters and/or numbers, 0x6C7A-0x6CBC optionally preceded by a disk drive (letter A-P followed by colon). 0x6CBF-0x6CF4 Enter name of form definition file (or press RETURN): 0x6CFE-0x6D1E A two byte option must be one of: 0x6D20-0x6D55 /RO read only /ND no delete /NU no update 0x6D58-0x6D7F Press RETURN to continue or ^C to exit: 0x6D85-0x6DAD Invalid option in command line ignored: / 0x6DB3-0x6DB4 {b 0x6DB7-0x6DDD Valid command line mode selections are: 0x6DDF-0x6E1D /A = Add /D = Scan Data Order /V = Verify Batch 0x6E1F-0x6E61 /K = Key /I = Scan Index Order /F = File Maintenance 0x6E69-0x6E82 The form definition file, 0x6E8C-0x6EB8 Do you want to: A. create it (using FormGen) 0x6EBA-0x6EF2 B. re-enter the form name and disk drive 0x6EF5-0x6F02 Enter A or B: 0x6F09-0x6F16 3p data file ( 0x6F1A-0x6F25 ) (A/B...) 0x6F28-0x6F2E 3pindex 0x6F33-0x6F52 Enter disk drive to use for the 0x6F55-06F99 The data file is used to store the data entered through the Datastar 0x6F9B-0x6FE2 program by record. The index file is used for the select-by-key option 0x6FE4-0x702A and for scanning the file in index order. If these files do not exist 0x702C-0x706F yet, they will be created on the drive you select. A disk drive is 0x7071-0x708B specified by a letter A-P. 0x708E-0x70CB Which command would you like explained? (A/K/E/B/D/R/V/I/F/S): 0x70F8-0x711A Enter character to select new mode: 0x711D-0x7168 A = ADD new records K = select records by KEY E = Exit current form 0x716A-0x71A0 B = select Batch file D = SCAN in Data file order 0x71A2-0x71B6 R = Restore main file 0x71B8-0x71EE V = Verify batch file I = SCAN in Index order 0x71F0-0x71F7 J = Help 0x71F9-0x71FE F = F 0x7201-0x7223 ‚ S = edit Scan mask 0x7225-0x7239 SPACE = current mode 0x723C-0x7289 V=VERIFY MODE is used to COMPLETE BATCH FILE PROCESSING or merge a batch file. 0x278C-0x72D5 In verify mode, the cursor stops at fields requiring either a visual check 0x72D7-0x7323 or re-entry. As each record is verified, it is written into the primary file 0x7325-0x7344 and deleted from the batch file. 0x7346-0x7390 F=FILE MAINTENANCE is used to ORDER A SMALL FILE, removing deleted records. 0x7396-0x73CE ‚ is provided as a convenience so that small files can be 0x73D0-0x741D sorted within DataStar. For large files, it is more efficient to use FormSort. 0x741F-0x745C R=RESTORE MAIN FILE is used to RETURN TO THE PRIMARY DATABASE. 0x745F-0x74A6 This option is presented only when a batch file has been selected as the 0x74A8-0x74B4 current file. 0x74B6-0x7503 S=EDIT SCAN MASK is used to ALTER THE CURRENT SCAN MASK. The default scan mask 0x7505-0x7550 character is "*", representing a wild card. The scan mask may be altered by 0x7552-0x759F typing over any asterisk. When alterations are activated with ^B, only records 0x75A1-0x75ED that match the new scan mask will appear in either scan mode. To restore full 0x75EF-0x7635 file access, enter ^ES to display the scan mask and use ^Y to clear it. 0x7637-0x7683 K=SELECT-BY-KEY MODE is used to SELECT SPECIFIC RECORDS for display or update 0x7685-0x76D2 and set the current file position. The form is first displayed for key entry. 0x76D4-0x7722 If there are any records in the file with that key, the first one is displayed. 0x7724-0x7762 This search mode is faster than the SCAN MODE search with mask. 0x7764-0x77AF I=SCAN IN INDEX FILE ORDER is used to REVIEW THE CURRENT FILE IN SORT ORDER, 0x77B1-0x77F7 starting from the current file position. The Previous or Next record is 0x77F9-0x7841 retrieved by ^P or ^N. The scan mask can be edited so that this mode will 0x7843-0x7873 present only certain records out of the database. 0x7875-0x78BA E=EXIT CURRENT FORM is used to CHANGE FORMS or EXIT DATASTAR ENTIRELY. 0x78BD-0x790A If the form name was specified on the command line, then the exit command will 0x790C-0x7956 return immediately to the operating system. Otherwise, you may enter a new 0x7958-0x798F form name or press ^C to return to the operating system. 0x7991-0x79DC D=SCAN IN DATA FILE ORDER is used to REVIEW THE CURRENT FILE IN ENTRY ORDER, 0x79DE-0x7A04 starting from the beginning of the file 0x7A09-0x7A56 B=SELECT BATCH FILE is used to SELECT AN ALTERNATE (or "HOLDING") FILE instead 0x7A58-0x7AA5 of the primary file. If DataStar asks for a batch file name whenever ADD MODE 0x7AA7-0x7AEE is selected, then derivations, validity checks and verifications are not 0x7AF0-0x7B3B performed until the file has been verified and merged with the primary file. 0x7B3D-0x7B85 Otherwise, batch file processing is identical to primary file processing. 0x7B87-0x7BCF A=ADD MODE is used to ENTER NEW RECORDS INTO THE CURRENT FILE (primary or 0x7BD1-0x7C18 batch). An empty form is presented. The cursor will stop at each field 0x7C1A-0x7C64 requiring operator action. If batch entry is mandatory for the form, entry 0x7C66-0x7CB0 may be incomplete or invalid. Otherwise, each field will be required to be 0x7CB2-0x7CC6 complete and correct. 0x7CC9-0x7CEF "." is the only character allowed here. 0x7CF6-0x7D05 0-9, "#$%()*+-." 0x7D0B-0x7D0D 0-9 0x7D13-0x7D15 a-z 0x7D1B-0x7D1D A-Z 0x7D23-0x7D25 a-z 0x7D2B-0x7D2D A-Z 0x7D33-0x7D3D A-Z and a-z 0x7D4C-0x7D4A A-Z, a-z 0x7D50-0x7D5A a-z and 0-9 0x7D60-0x7D6A A-Z and 0-9 0x7D70-0x7D72 a-z 0x7D78-0x7D7A A-Z 0x7D80-0x7D8F A-Z, a-z and 0-9 0x7D95-0x7D9C A-Z, a-z 0x7DA1-0x7DD5 , 0-9 and space are the only characters allowed here. 0x7DD7 ( 0x7DD9-0x7DE5 tb) ignored. 0x7DE7-0x7DEA pj: 0x7DED-0x7E09 File update is not permitted. 0x7E0B-0x7E1C Invalid character 0x7E22-0x7E29 Error in 0x7E31-0x7E38 field # 0x7E43-0x7E6B Not enough memory to complete calculation 0x7E73-0x7EA5 Result of calculation larger than destination field 0x7EAD-0x7EC0 Fatal program error. 0x7EC2-0x7ED9 Please report occurrence 0x7EE1-0x7EFB Zero divisor in calculation 0x7F03-0x7F13 Exponent overflow 0x7F1B-0x7F2F Field is not complete 0x7F37-0x7F52 Field value must lie between 0x7F56-0x7F59 sb & 0x7F5D-0x7F5E xb 0x7F67-0x7F92 Field does not exactly match previous entry. 0x7F94-0x7FA5 R = re-enter 0x7FA7-0x7FC4 A = accept current value 0x7FC6-0x7FD4 Enter R or A: 0x7FD6-0x7FD7 RA 0x7FDA-0x7FEB File verify error: 0x7FF2-0x800F bntry cannot be found in the 0x8012-0x8018 b file. 0x801C-0x8027 ~jre-enter: 0x802B-0x8039 ire-enter key. 0x803D-0x806A Is your printer on line and ready? (Y/N) 0x806C-0x806D NY 0x8070-0x807B A batch file 0x8080-0x809A Invalid batch name ignored. 0x80A5-0x80AB disable 0x80E3-0x80C8 enable record display 0x80CB-0x80DE ^E = abandon f 0x80E3-0x80ED other = 0x80F3-0x80FD ‚ abandoned 0x8102-0x8110 ile maintenance 0x8113-0x812B Control record not found. 0x812D-0x814D A = Accept proposed value for 0x8152-0x8171 E = Enter a different value 0x8174-0x8175 EA 0x8177-0x8189 All rights reserved 0x818D-0x83B4 *******\ /******\ ******** /******\ /******\ ******** /******\ *******\ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ******** ** ******** \******\ ** ******** *******/ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** \**\ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** \**\ *******/ ** ** ** ** ** \******/ ** ** ** ** \** 0x83B8-0x83EE Copyright. Copyright © 1978, 1984 0x83F0-0x8427 Copyright. MicroPro International Corporation 0x8429-0x8459 All rights reserved 0x845D-0x8485 Release 0x848B-0x84B2 ID. ID # 6116 0x84B8-0x84D2 Spaces. 0x856C-0x8578 Symbols. "*+,;=?[]% 0x857D-0x857F LNK 0x8582-0x8597 Can't find '@' file %s 0x859A-0x859B %c 0x589D-0x85A0 ??%s 0x85A3-0x85A6 BO.H 0x85AE-0x85BD Hexadecimal. 0123456789ABCDEF 0x85BF-0x85C0 HO Program in Action